falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ghul
Ghul “Die Zukunft. Überleben überall. Wir übertreffen den Standart."” -Set über die Ghule Ghule oder nekloide-post Menschen sind heruntergekommene, faulende, zombie-artige Mutanten. Sie wurden Opfer der hohen radioaktiven Strahlung, die ihre Körper vergiftete und ihre Haut zerfrass und, paradoxerweise, dafür sorgt, dass sie unter den Bedingungen des Ödlands bestens üerbleben können. Beschreibung Wenn Menschen über eine längeren Zeitraum radioaktiver Strahlung ausgesetzt werden kann es auf Grund eines unbekannten genetischen Defekts zur Transformation bzw. Mutation in einen Ghul kommen. Seltene Fälle wie in Camp Searchlight zeigen, dass eine schnelle Ghulifizierung nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Normalerweise folgt auf eine schwere radioaktive Verstrahlung Erkrankung mit anschließendem Tod. Manchmal führt die Verstrahlung auf Grund des genetischen X-Faktors zur Ghulifizierung und somit zum Überleben der verstrahlten Person. Die genauen Gründe hiefür sind weiter unbekannt. Die meisten der bekannten Ghule der Kern-Region in Kalifornien waren vormals Bewohner der Vault 12, unter der Stadt Bakersfield, nun besser bekannt unter dem Namen Necropolis. Vault 12 war Teil des Vault-Experimente-Programm`s, das vorsah, dass die Schutztore der Vault konstruktionsbedingt nicht geschlossen werden konnten. Die durch Atomexplosionen freigesetzte Radioaktivität und der anschließende Fallout konterminierten die Vault, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Bewohner entweder starben oder mutierten. Die so geschaffenen Ghule verteilten sich in der Region und gründeten kleinerere Ansiedlungen, darunter auch die in der Nähe eines alten Poseidon Energy Atom-Kraftwerks gelegene Stadt Gecko. Viele Ghule ließen sich auch in Broken Hills, einer alten Stadt nahe einer Uranmine, nieder. Als diese Mine im Jahr 2242 erschöpft war, fehlte die wirtschaftliche Grundlage für das Überleben und die aus Supermutanten, Menschen und Ghulen bestehende Bevölkerung verließ die Stadt. Ghule aus anderen Regionen entstanden wahrscheinlich als die Strahlung in die Zufluchten oder selbst gebauten Bunker der Überlebenden eindrang. Diese Bunker wehrten meist nicht alle Folgen des nuklearen Fallouts ab. In manchen Regionen war die Strahlung zwar nicht tödlich hoch, aber sie reichte immerhin aus um die betroffenen Menschen zu schädigen. Die Ghule des Mittleren Westens sind mehrheitlich in Kansas City (die Heimat eines Kultes, der Nuklear-Waffen anbetet), Quincy und Springfield zu finden. In Texas wurden viele der ehemaligen Bewohner der Stadt Los Ybanez, nach dem großen Krieg umbenannt in Los, zu Ghulen, da sie die Tür der geheimen Vault nicht öffnen konnten und dort von der Strahlung erfasst wurden. Später wurde die Kirche der Verlorenen in der selben Stadt von ehemaligen, ghulifizierten Bewohnern der geheimen Vault gegründet. Viele der Ghule im Ödland der Hauptstadt wurden vor dem Großer Krieg im Jahr 2077 geboren und mutierten erst später unter der hohen Strahlenbelastung die auch noch Jahrzehnte nach dem Fall der Bomben in Washington, D.C. herrscht. Die Mehrzahl der Ghule siedelte sich im alten Geschichtsmuseum in den Ruinen der Promenade an und gründeten dort die Stadt Underworld. Der Name leitet sich von einer Ausstellung im Geschichtsmuseum ab, die das Thema Leben nach dem Tod behandelte. Im Mojave Ödland sind Ghule nur vereinzelt oder in kleineren Gruppen anzutreffen, sie haben jedoch keine eigene Stadt. Meist leben sie in den Städten der Menschen und gehen dort ihrer Arbeit nach, wie beispielsweise die Wächterin Beatrix Russel oder der Comedien Hadrian in Freeside. Die einzige nur aus Ghulen bestehende Gemeinschaft ist die Bright Bruderschaft. Diese religiöse Sekte ist auf dem REPCONN-Testgelände zu Hause und wird von Jason Bright, einem Leuchtendem, angeführt. Die Sekte will den Planeten mittles Raketen verlassen und im Weltraum eine "Neue Welt" finden, oder wie Bright es nennt: Das gelobte Land. Es gibt auch einige Ghul-Ranger an der Ranger Station Echo, was auf ein gewisses Maß an Akzeptanz seitens der RNK schließen lässt. Diskriminierung Während der Krieges gerieten Menschen und Ghule, Wilde wie ziviliserte, mehrfach aneinander. Auf Gund des animalischen Verhaltens der Wilden Ghule vertreten die meisten Menschen einen negativen Standpunkt gegenüber allen Ghulen. Die Bewohner des Tenpenny Towers verweigern Ghulen den Zutritt zu ihrem Luxus Hotel, auch wenn diese viele Kronkorken anbieten. Chief Gustavo etwa ist besonders voreingenommen und denkt, dass alle Ghule einmal zu Wilden Ghulen werden. Diese negativen Stereotypen werden von vielen Ödländern vertreten. Begriffe wie "Zombie" oder "Hirn Fresser" sind gängig. Auf Grund dieses Rasissmus haben Ghule wie z.B. Roy Phillips oder Mister Crowley einen bitteren Hass auf Menschen entwickelt, Es scheint jedoch dass Ghule in New Vegas mehr akzeptiert werden, wo sie z.B. als Prostituierte arbeiten oder in der RNK als Soldat dienen. Verwirrung über die Entstehung Es gibt auch unter den Entwicklern der Fallout-Spiele einige Kontroversen über die Entstehung der Ghule. So behauptet Tim Cain die Quelle der Ghule ist allein die Radioaktivität, während Chris Tayler sagt, dass es sich um einen Mix aus Radioaktivität und dem FEV handelt. Als Chris Avellone später die Fallout Bible überarbeitete entschied er sich für die Theory, die Strahlung als einzige Quelle nennt. Einige Leute behaupten, die Ghule entstanden aus den Menschen, die während des Falls der Atombomben keine sichere Vault aufsuchen konnten. Die Überlebenden der Nuklear-Explosionen wurden durch die freigesetzte Radioaktivität zu Ghulen. Biologie Die Ghule, die während des Großen Krieges im Jahre 2077 entstanden, leben auch noch während Fallout (2161), Fallout 2 (2241), Fallout 3 (2277), und Fallout: New Vegas (2281). Alle Ghule haben eine wesentlich höhere Lebensdauer als normale Menschen, sie sind jedoch unfruchtbar bzw. steril. Die Ursachen für diese Langlebigkeit sind Veränderungen auf der zellularen Ebene und die damit verbundene Fähigkeit der Ghul-DNS, sich um ein vielfaches schneller zu regenerieren als die DNS eines normalen Menschen. Diese Fähigkeit ist ein Resultat der Mutation, derer die Ghule unterworfen waren. Die Auswirkungen der Mutation auf das automatisierte Nervensystem der betroffenen Menschen durch eine bestimmte Kombination ionisiernder Strahlung mit einer Wellenlänge unter 10 Picometern ist ebenfalls ein Grund für die unnatürlich lange Lebensspanne. Diese radioaktive Strahlung wird auch Gamma-Strahlung genannt und ist normalerweise, in geringer Dosierung, für gesunde Menschen unschädlich. Bei Ghulen führte diese Strahlung jedoch zu einer Mutation der Neurotransmitter im Hauptnervenstrang der Wirbelsäule und der normale Verfall bzw. Verschleiß der Transmitter wurde unterbrochen. Die Ghule entstanden nicht sofort nach dem Großen Krieg im Jahr 2077. Manchmal dauerte der Umwandlungsprozess mehrere Monate oder sogar Jahre. Nach ein paar Wochen fing die Haut der betroffenen Menschen an, sich abzuschälen und zu reißen. Carol in Fallout 3 erklärt, dass es für die Ghule anfangs schwierig war, sich an ihren Aussehen zu gewöhnen und ihrere Mutation zu akzeptieren. Es gab allerdings auch Fälle, in denen die Ghulifizierung durch eine hohe Strahelndosies fast sofort abgeschlossen war. Einige Beispiele hierfür sind zum einen Camp Searchlight , eine RNK-Basis, in der die betroffenen Soldaten durch eine Anschlag der Ceasar`s Legion mit radioaktivem Material augenblicklich in Wilde Ghule verwandelt wurden; zum anderen Moira Brown, die sofort ghulifiziert wird, wenn sich der einsame Wanderer dafür entscheidet, die Atombombe in Megaton zu zünden. Trotz ihrer geringen körperlichen Stärke und ihres verwesenden Gewebes sind Ghule auf Grund ihrer geschärften Sinne und ihres veränderten Organismus anderen Ödlandbewohnern oft überlegen. So hat z.B. die Droge Jet nur geringe Auswirkungen auf Ghule. Wenn Doktor Barrows den Spieler heilt sagt er zum Beispiel "Ihr Menschen seid so zerbrechlich". Die Neurotransmitter der Ghule, die durch die Mutation verändert wurden, sorgen bei normalen Menschen für einen gesunden und funktionierenden Lebenskreislauf. Die Transmitter fingen kurz nach der Mutation an, sich in großartiger Weise und beeindruckender Schnelligkeit zu regenerieren. Es war ihnen zwar möglich, die Betroffenen mit genügend Sauerstoff zu versorgen, allerdings wurde die Zellregeneration der Haut stark beeinträchtigt. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass die Ghule wie verwesende, leichen-ähnliche Wesen bzw. Zombies aussehen. (Man kann die Symptome auch die einer sehr schwerer Lepra-Krankheit beschreiben). Alte Ghule jammern auch über die Folgen des Alters, das auch an ihnen nicht spurlos vorrübergeht. So beschweren sich z. B. die fast 2 Jahrhunderte alten Ghule Raul Tejada und Dean Domino über Knieprobleme. Beide waren aber während ihrer Ghulifizierung weit entfernt vom Senioren-Alter. Raul behauptet außerdem, dass er nicht mehr so flink und agil wie in seiner Jugend ist, was aber auch eine psychosomatische Ursache haben kann, da er unter Selbstzweifeln und einer Depression leidet. In physikalischer Hinsicht verrottet das Fleisch der Ghule, verfärbt sich und löst sich schließlich vom Knochen. Lippen und Augenlieder sind oft nicht mehr vorhanden und die Nase fehlt bei fast jedem Ghul. Wilde Ghule sind oft sehr abgemagert und bucklig (Möglicherweise auf Grund des Mangels an Nahrung und Sonnenlicht), während ihrer normalen Ghul-Verwandten einen menschenähnlichen Körperbau und eine normale Körperhaltung haben. Ein weiterer großer Unterscheid zwischen wilden und nicht-wilden Ghulen ist die Kleidung. Während die wilden Ghule, geistig völlig zerrütet, in zerlumpten Fetzen oder Teilen alter Rüstungen herumrennen, kleiden sich die normalen Ghule wie die Menschen, die sie einst waren. Ghule sind, mit Ausnahme der Wilden Ghule, genau so intelligent oder dumm wie normale Menschen. Auf Grund ihrer körperlichen Einschränkungen ist das Leben eines Ghuls im besten Fall nur schwierig. Nur die aller tolerantesten Menschen sehen in den Ghulen mehr als zombieartige Monster und nehmen sie in ihre Gemeinschaften auf. Viele Ghule kamen mit ihrem Dasein nicht mehr zurecht und wurden schließlich verrückt oder beendeten ihr Leben. Erstere verwandelten sich in Wilde Ghule. Ob die genaue Ursache für die Geisteskrankheit auf psychischer, neurobiologischer oder sozialer Ebene zu finden ist, ist noch unklar. Es kann auch sein, dass die Gehirne der normalen Ghule nach einer gewissen Zeit ihre Funtionen herunterfahren bzw. verlieren und die Ghule nur noch vom automatisierten Nervensystem (Zuständig für lebenswichtige Tätigkeiten wie z.B. Atmen, Schlafen, Essen, Trinken, usw.) gesteuert werden. Wenn ein Ghul solch einen Zustand erreicht, wird er zum Wilden Ghul und somit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum "Hirnlosen Zombie". Diese Ghule sind hochagressive, dumme Kreaturen, die sich nur noch von ihren Instinkten leiten lassen. Sie legen keinerlei menschliches Verhalten mehr an den Tag und sind am besten mit den Film-Zombies zu vergleichen. Zwischen Menschen und Ghulen herrscht ein gewisser Rassismus. Während die Ghule als "Zombies" verschrieen sind, werden die Menschen als "Glatthäute" bezeichnet. Ghule sind immun gegenüber der radioaktiven Strahlung die immer noch im Ödland vorherrscht. Eine Verstrahlung ist für einen Ghul nícht weiter tragisch, sie kann aber die Verwandlung in einen Wilden Ghul beschleunigen. Viele Ghule fühlen sich in einer leicht verstrahlten Umgebung wesentlich wohler, weshalb sie ihrer Behausungen am liebsten an Orten errichten, die über eine hohe Hintergrundstrahlung verfügen. Die so genannten Leuchtenden zum Beispiel brauchen eine sehr hohe Strahlung, die sie als "kuschelig warm" bezeichnen. Ein weiterer Effekt ist die heilende Wirkung der Strahlung auf Ghule. Als eine der gewöhnlichen Folgen der Ghulifizerung ist der sporadische oder komplette Ausfall der Haare zu werten. Auch der Velust der angeborenen Sprechweise bzw. Stimme ist normal. Einige Ghule besitzen noch genügend Haare für einen Haarschnitt, allerdings sind Ghule mit Bartwuchs äußerst selten. Auch Ghule mit einer klaren, angenehmen Stimme sind sehr ungewöhnlich. Desmond Lockheart aus Point Lookout und Raul Tejada aus Fallout: New Vegas sind zwei seltene Beispiele an Ghulen mit Haarwuchs. Plik aus Point Lookout und Jason Bright aus Fallout: New Vegas haben eine klare Stimme. Varianten Wilde Ghule Siehe Hauptartikel: Wilde Ghule Feral ghouls are among the more unfortunate mutants whose minds have deteriorated from prolonged radiation poisoning, becoming instinct-driven savages, attacking anyone and anything relentlessly, save for other ghouls. Wearing the ghoul mask in Fallout 3 makes all feral ghouls ignore the player unless directly assaulted. Despite what Roy Phillips says, no matter how close you get to a feral ghoul when wearing the ghoul mask, they will not "Sniff you out," and become hostile. Wandernder Wilder Ghul Main article: Feral ghoul roamer Roamers are less common feral ghouls dressed in worn-out sections of old combat armor, giving them greater damage resistance. The armor does not, however, slow them down; in fact, they are slightly faster than regular ferals. They typically can be found alongside two or three ferals, and attack in groups. Alone they are still weak and easily brought down with most weaponry, but they can easily flank the player during a group attack. Leuchtender Main article: Glowing one These ghouls have absorbed so much radiation they glow a ghastly green color in the dark. They are known as "glowing ones," and are often considered outsiders even by other ghouls. The glowing ones can sustain a lot more damage than other ghouls, second only to reavers (see below). They also emit radiation from their whole body, and can even release a devastating blast of energy from their bodies at will, healing nearby ghouls and harming unlucky attackers caught in the blast radius. People have seen on more than one occasion a feral glowing one fighting or being chased by "normal" feral ghouls. Although very rare, it is possible for a glowing one to retain their intelligence and cognitive functions, such as Jason Bright. Plündernder Wilder Ghul Main article: Feral ghoul reaver This rare flavor of ghoul, dressed in the rusty remnants of metal armor, appears in both Mojave Wasteland and the Capital Wasteland through the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. They also appear frequently in the swamps of Point Lookout. A greenish smoke issues from their scars, and their flesh appears to be melted and even bubbling in some areas, as if being "cooked" by the radiation they have absorbed. In Fallout 3 they are among the toughest enemies in the game, able to take a direct hit from a Fat Man and survive. Besides being incredibly fast and having a deadly swipe, they can pull chunks of radioactive gore from their guts and hurl it at the player with deadly accuracy. In Fallout: New Vegas, reavers are much weaker and lack the ability to throw gore, making them much easier to handle. Intelligente Ghule An intelligent ghoul, CharonIntelligent ghouls have suffered far less mental degradation from their condition and retain their full faculties from before their transformation. These ghouls possess the ability to talk, and they normally wear clothing, as well as carrying and using weapons. Some may have hair on their head, but not a lot. Some male ghouls, such as Raul Tejada, may even be lucky enough to retain some semblance of facial hair, similar to Desmond in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout, with hair on both his head and face. They normally have a low, gravely and rather raspy voice, most likely due to damage to their vocal chords from a combination of radiation and necrosis. Jason Bright, an intelligent glowing one, from Fallout: New Vegas has a normal voice, although it has an odd echoing quality to it, as do Dean Domino and Raul Tejada. If Megaton is destroyed in Fallout 3, Moira Brown has a similar, but notably different voice effect. Regular ghouls walk normally, unlike ferals, which hunch over. The majority of them are not hostile and will not attack without provocation. Ghouls often refer to humans as "smoothskins." These ghouls also find terms such as "shuffler" and "zombie" to be offensive. Gezeichnete Main article: Marked menSkinned alive when the warheads of the Divide went off, and turned into ghouls by the resulting radiation of the warheads, marked men suffer from a unique form of ghoulification only seen in the Divide. The injuries they suffer from would mean the death of an ordinary ghoul, and the radiation of the Divide is believed to be the only thing keeping them alive. Geborene Ghule Main article: Born ghoul Through cruel experimentation on humans by Dr. Sebastian at the Reservation, Born ghouls were created. They are ghouls who were not mutated humans, but who were actually born into ghoul-dom. Wissenswerte Notizen *''There ain't any ghouls but old ghouls. We're all sterile, see, but we're incredibly long-lived. We're the first and last generation of ghouls.'' - Typhon *''Without medical technology, all of us ghouls are going to die off in the next 20 years, anyway.'' - Gordon (Gordon dialogue file) *how do you make a ghoul? With silver-bells and cockleshells and… Boy, you are dumb, aren’t you? Severe radiation. That’s how. How do you think? You know, many bombs go boom, flash of light and heat, flesh burns off, but you don’t-quite-die-type severe radiation? - Wooz (Wooz dialogue file) *it going? Not bad, still in one piece... well except for that one that got away, but I'll find it, no worries. -Patchwork *''I don't have to tell you that Bright's group has got some fine-looking ghoulettes in it! Eh... or maybe I would have to tell you...'' - Harland *''It could happen to you too, you know.'' - Underworld resident ''Fallout'' und Fallout 2 Image:Bloodman.jpg|Bloodman - Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung für Fallout Image:FO01 NPC Set N.png|Set's animierte Kopf aus dem ersten Fallout Image:Ghoul2.gif|Ein Guhl aus Fallout Image:Naglowaa se.gif|Ein Leuchtender aus Fallout Image:FO2 ghoul.gif|Ein Guhl aus Fallout 2 Trog.png ''Fallout 3'' Image:FO3 feral ghoul.jpg|Ein Wilder Guhll Image:Gob.jpg|Gob Charon.jpg|Charon Image:Mister Crowley.jpg|Mister Crowley Image:Carol.jpg|Carol Ghoul Mask.png|Die tragbare Ghul Maske ''Fallout Tactics'' Image:Ghoul .jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' Ghul Konzept-Zeichnung Image:FOT Ghoul.gif|''Fallout Tactics'' Ghul Modell Image:Superior ghoul armor render.jpg|A ghoul in Superior ghoul armor render ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Image:GhoulConceptArtBOS.png|Glowing one concept art for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Image:WallCain.jpg|Cain Image:CainBOS.png|Another shot of Cain Image:PsychoGhoul2.png|A ghoul render of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ''Fallout d20'' Image:Fallout d20 Ghoul by Tensen01.jpg|Ghoul from Fallout d20 ''Fallout: New Vegas'' File:Fallout-New-Vegas_2010_03-06-10_10.jpg|Raul, ein Ghul Begleiter. Jason Bright.jpg|Jason Bright, ein freundlicher Leuchtender. Kyle_Edwards.jpg|Pvt. Kyle Edwards, ein vor kurzem ghulifizierter Soldat. ''Fallout Online'' File:Nl ghouls.png|Male and female ghoul concept art. Referenzen en:Ghoul pl:Ghul ru:Гуль Kategorie:Fallout Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout Online Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft Kreaturen Kategorie:Van Buren Kreaturen Kategorie:Ghule Kategorie:Kreaturen